Gladiatorum
by CRUDEN
Summary: 20 years after the war with the giants and the meeting with the Romans & Egyptians the annual Gladiatorum competition is being held & this year its at camp half-blood. In this gladiator style fighting competition which of your submitted OCs will be the last one left standing? Will the winner be Greek, Roman or Egyptian don't miss this epic story of glory.
1. Guy Talk

On the eve of the annual Gladiatorum, a contest held every year to celebrate the victory over the Giants and the meeting and friendship of the Egyptians; two boys sit outside the Demeter Cabin. The two boys are 2 of the 24 fighters of the Gladiatorum, only those who have proven themselves worthy are able to compete, the best of the best enter and only one may have the right to call himself the year's greatest hero. The best Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians come and fight in a Gladiator style arena, and this year Camp Half-Blood is hosting the event. As preparations are being made for the first match in the morning the two boys are lazily sitting around watching everyone else walk by.

"Wow look at her, I wouldn't mind stabbing her a bit, eh now what I mean." Said Mike Jones to his best friend Derrick James

Mike and Derrick have been friends since both of them were 12, they were both new at Camp Half-Blood and the two quickly bonded and became inseparable, they act more like brothers than anything else. But Mike and Derrick aren't actually brothers; Mike is the son of Hermes he has long blond hair, blue eyes, and a white tank top under a navy grey jacket and usually wears blue jeans. While Derrick is the son of Demeter and has wavy brown hair, blue eyes, a slight tan compared to the pale Mike, and he dresses like a typical skater.

"I haven't seen her here before; she must be new maybe Roman or Egyptian." Said Derrick

"Well whatever she is one thing is for sure, she is fine. Oh my gods they have blessed me." Said Mike

"You say that about every girl you see." Responded Derrick

"Whoa look at the pair that girl has, bouncy…bouncy….bouncy." said Mike

"Dude that's my sister!" Yelled Derrick

Natasha Ann Scott was 16 a year younger than her brother Derrick; the two were related by their mother Demeter. She is 5'4, has curly red hair, bright blue eyes, small plump pink lips, a thin nose, and has an hour glass shape figure. She is one of the more attractive girls in camp, but she herself isn't in on it. Natasha was walking back to the Demeter cabin to take a nap; she took a lot of naps.

"Hey Big bro, hey Ike." She lazily said

"Your going to take another nap, isn't this like your fifth one today?" said Derrick

"Yeah, I was training for tomorrow I'm in the fourth match of the competition, training gets me really tired." She said yawning

Right after she began to stretch showing off her hourglass body and her 34C breast, at that moment all Mike was really interested in was staring at them. Natasha then slowly walked inside the cabin and straight to her bed.

"Bro your sister's hot." Said Mike still staring were Natasha was

"Shut up." Said Derrick

"Oh my look at her over there, oh man." Said Mike

"Are girls all that you think of?" said Derrick

"Dude, we're half-bloods we have a short life span might as well enjoy the time we have left." Responded Mike

'That's just your excuse to not sound like a perv." Said Derrick

Just then a roman half-blood walked towards the two boys, she has sun kissed skin, has straight chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, a "banging body" as most boys describe it. She knew the two friends, she'd known them since she was 12, she met them when the boys went to Camp Jupiter for the Gladiatorum. It was their first year in the competition so they didn't make it very far, three years later she's attending this year Gladiatorum.

"Hey look its Catalina." Said Mike

Catalina Cortez was a daughter of Venus; she is two year younger than Mike and Derrick. She gets along with them very well, and likes to harmlessly flirt with them especially Derrick.

"Oh man she looks hot." Said Derrick

"Man she 15 two years younger than us!" said Mike

"Hey she fall right in my two year rule, its fine if she's two year younger." Said Derrick

"Yeah and I'm the perv." Said Mike

"Hey boys" said Catalina as she sat down in the middle of the two

"You smell nice" said Derrick

"Smooth" said Mike quietly

"Thank you Derrick." Catalina giggled

"Oh no thank you for um…" began Derrick

"Wow ok, so um excuse me it's nice seeing you again Cat I'm going to see who my opponent is tomorrow." Said Mike quickly

Mike couldn't believe his best friend would even like a girl like her, she was nice and all but she could be a bit of a bitch sometimes, he had to get away he couldn't stand to see Derrick like that. Just then an Egyptian girl bends down to place her bag down and Mike couldn't help to stare with a stupid grin on his face. Mike then looked at the Arena he was ready for tomorrow, he had proven himself worthy to compete he was in the elite 24 and determined to be number 1, and it all began tomorrow but Mike couldn't wait, he was ready today. As the sun began to set Mike new he needed rest his match was the second of the day, but how could he sleep knowing his best friend Derrick was with Catalina, he was worried that Derrick wouldn't be focused on his match.

"Hey Mike c'mon you have to rest, your match is one of the early ones tomorrow I have money on you." Said one of his brothers

And with that he walked back to his cabin but not with out checking out some of the other girls.


	2. Rumors

It's the night before The Gladiatorum and almost everyone is fast asleep, the only ones who are awake is a trio of girls talking about their competition tomorrow. The three girls are outside the Hades cabin, with the war with the giants over the big three have started to produce more children just incase, but they have 1-2 kids a year to not out power each other. The group of girls consists of 2 Egyptians and 1 Greek, the Greek of course is the daughter of Hades. Her name is Robyn Black, she is 17 years of age, she is of Hispanic origin, and she has short messy midnight black hair that fall right above her ice blue eyes, she has a slight tan, she is tall 5'9. Her imperial gold twin swords, which she inherited from her mother, were glistening under the moonlight at her sides.

Robyn is fighting in The Gladiatorum for the fourth year in a row; she has been a top contender ever since her first year in Gladiatorum when she was just 13 years old. Last year she came close only to fall in the semi finals, but this year she is determined to win it all. She is talking with her friend Miranda Mantia, a follower of Sobek and like Robyn she is also Hispanic. Miranda is 16, she has shoulder length blond hair, and almond shaped brown eyes. This is Miranda's second year in The Gladiatorum, she is considered to be a top fighter and a top contender this year. At Miranda's side is Edith Falk, 16, a follower of Thoth, this is Edith's first Gladiatorum so she isn't expected to go far. Edith has dark blue eyes surrounded by kohl, her ash blond hair is in a pony tail, and her long thin nose has a spray of freckles which most guys think is cute.

"So do you think that Damian will win again this year?" asked Miranda to Robyn

"Maybe out of everyone he must have the most pressure to win if he wants to keep his title." Said Robyn

"Don't worry I'm sure you can beat him this year." Said Miranda

"I'm just worried who I'm going up against everyone seems so tough." Said Edith

"Don't worry no one expects you to make it past the second round, just relax ok." Said Miranda

"That was a bit harsh." Said Robyn

"Hey it's her first year; no one is expected to even pass the first round their first year." Said Miranda

"That's true, Edith don't worry you'll do fine." Said Robyn, "Everyone is a little worry who their up against."

"Not me, I know that I'm going far this year I don't care who I go up against." Said Miranda boldly

"Oh really no one?" said Robyn

"Yeah, no one." Said Miranda

The two girls stared at each other; the two girls have a deep respect for each other. They met two years ago and ever since then they have been good friends. But even though their friends they still won't hold anything back when fighting each other.

"Hey don't count me out." Said Edith

All of them then began to laugh; they looked at each other and tried to hold their laughter in trying not to wake up anyone else. All three girls turned when they heard footsteps not far from them. All three girls took out their weapons, and got in their fighting stance ready just incase any enemy was near by. After a few moments a silhouette of a teenage boy appeared, the boy turned to look at the group of girls, who in return were starring back at him. The girls could feel his gaze on them scanning them, reading their every movement. The Boy was none other than Aaron Madison.

"Who's that?" asked Edith

"Oh it's just _him_." Said Miranda with disgust

"Yeah who is he? Asked Edith again

"His name is…"began Robyn

"Be quiet don't say his name out loud you might get cursed." Said Miranda

"Cursed?" simply said Edith

"Yeah, you see that's the cursed son of Apollo, who ever gets close to him or says his name gets bad luck." Said Miranda

"Don't tell me you actually believe that stupid rumor." Said Robyn

"Oh and you don't, go ahead say his name right now I dare you." Said Miranda

Robyn stayed quiet, she knew that those rumors weren't true, but would she risk bad luck, especially now. What if they were true she thought? Crazier things have happened.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Said Miranda

"Why is he cursed?" asked Edith

"Well I guess the rumor started when everyone found out he was the adopted son of Eris goddess of strife and misfortune." Said Robyn

"Wasn't she the one who with the golden apple?" asked Edith

"Yeah that's her,from what I know is that his mother passed away giving birth to him, and so Apollo told Eris to take care of him until he was old enough to attend camp." Said Miranda

"But I thought Greek gods couldn't interfere with the lives of mortals, especially their children." Said Edith

"Yeah, but they do it any ways, their gods." Said Miranda

"Besides, it was her punishment." Said Robyn

"Punishment?" asked Edith, "What kind of punishment requires you to take care of an infant?"

"She pulled to many tricks on both Zeus and Apollo, so with Zeus' permission Apollo punished her by taking care of his orphan son." Said Robyn, "But as luck would have it she grew to love him as one of her own, they actually have a mother son relationship."

"That must have been cool to have a goddess as a caretaker." Said Edith

"Yeah but once he got here to camp no one wanted to do anything with him, even the Apollo kids." Said Robyn

"What about the Eris cabin?" asked Edith

"The same, they don't consider him a brother, or maybe their just jealous that their mother actually took care of him." Said Robyn

"So sad, so he has no one at all here in camp?" asked Miranda

"Yup, he does everything by himself, except for quest you have to take 2 others in a quest." Said Robyn

"Is he competing in the tournament?" asked Miranda

"Yeah, he's in the second match." Said Robyn

All tree girls stayed quiet after that, the sound of the wind blowing against the trees, the crickets and various insects swarming at night was the only sound in the camp. After a few moments of silence the two Egyptians went back to their guest dorms, near Hermes cabin. Robyn stayed outside, thinking of what the morning may bring, when out of no where she heard the familiar sound of metal on wood. She followed the sound to the training area, where Aaron Madison was hitting the wooden dummy with his metallic bow, as if it was a sword. With all the talking the girls were doing they had forgotten that he was outside and paid no attention where he was going. Robyn watched as the other half-blood trained in the middle of the night all by himself, she felt wrong watching him so she quietly went back to her cabin and decided it was best to get some sleep.


	3. Match 1: Will Jefferson Vs Janel Johnson

The day has finally arrived, the moment everyone has been waiting for, The Gladiatorum will begin. As the crowd settled into their seats the 24 fighters entered the arena. The arena itself is a smaller replica of the forum in Rome; it was built by the half-bloods from Camp Jupiter as a token of friendship. It's able to seat around 500 people including Cyclopes and centaurs, all the fighters were in a straight line standing shoulder to shoulder with each other. As Chiron introduced each fighter one by one the crowd screamed and roared, everyone was excited to see the first match the match that would begin it all.

As the two first fighters remained in the arena, the other 22 left in a hurry no one not even them wanted to miss the first fight. In the center two gladiators stared down at each other, on the right side stood 15 year old William Jefferson at 5'10. William or Will for short is the son of Hebe, his shoulder length blond hair tied in a pony tail, his blue eyes staring at his opponent. Will was wearing an orang Camp Half-blood shirt under a black jacket with some black jeans, he had his standard celestial bronze sword on his left hand. Will has high odds to make it far in the competition due to his healing powers, but his opponent wasn't going to be easy to beat, and he knew that.

At the left side staring back at Will was Janel Johnson, daughter of Athena. Like Will she was also 15, her black hair also tied in a pony tail, and her steel grey eyes stared back at Will. Her pink shirt fluttered a bit in the wind, her blue jeans showed some signs of dirt. Janel trained by her older sister, Annabeth, is considered to be a top contender in this competition. As the horn sounded signaling the start of the competition the two warriors raced towards at each other, both of their swords clashing with a loud _clank_

Will pulled back, and swung at Janel, who ducked right under rolled to the left of Will and hit him in the ribs with the butt of her sword. Will let out a yell as he staggered back, Janel followed up with a swing of her own, but now it was Will who evaded the attack by rolling to Janel's right. Will then followed up by kicking Janel in the right shin causing her to go down on her right knee and yell out of agony. Will knows that a long nerve runs along the shin and is painful when anyone gets hit there. Before Will could go for the next hit, Janel rolled to her left far away from Will as possible. Will wouldn't let up he tasted victory around the corner, he felt that one more hit and the match would be over. Before Will could get his chance Janel rolled backwards and quickly got up on her feet. Will with the flat of his sword tried to smack Janel, but she ducked under again and with the butt of her sword hit Will on the same rib, before Will could do anything she hit him again causing will to fall on his back. Will knew he wasn't in a good position; Janel was right above him getting ready to give him the final blow.

"You gave a good fight." Said Will

"Thanks so did you, but now your time has come." She said

And with that Janel raised her right foot over Will's rib to give him one last hit to knock him out, Will saw this and smiled; he knew that the match wasn't over for him. Will before Janel could react punched Janel's Shin and as she fell back Will tackled her landing on top of her, he then grabbed his sword and with the butt of the sword smacked her on the head. As Will stood up, the crowd began the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…"

As the crowed reached 5 Janel began to move, she started to get back up causing the crowd to get even more excited.

"4…3…2…"

It looked like Janel was getting back on her feet, when she fell face first on the dirt laying there unconscious as the count finally reached zero. The crowed roared and chanted Will's name, Will raised his sword in the air causing the crowed to go even crazier. As the Apollo kids raced into the field to attend to Janel's wounds Will screamed of joy he had done it, he had won the first match.

In the locker room Mike was sitting down listening to the roar of the crowd, his match was up it was his time to fight. A few lockers away Aaron Madison was staring at Mike, Aaron new that this match would be a fast one. As Aaron studied Mike, he saw Mike's nervousness and new that would betray him. Mike turned and saw Aaron staring at him; all that Mike could think of at that moment was how Aaron was going to lose.

_._


	4. Threats

Walking out the gate Mike could hear the crowd beginning to chant his name; this relaxed him and gave him courage to face his opponent. As Aaron walked out next the crowed booed, they had their thumbs down, but Aaron was more focused on winning more than anything else. Aaron was used to people not liking him, he knew about the rumors about him of course. Aaron Madison, 16, son of Apollo and the adopted son of Eris. His dirty blond hair was combed to the side, his cold blue eyes stared ahead, and his tanned skin gave the impression like he lived at the beach, Aaron wore a black muscle shirt under a red hoodie and loose fit jeans. Aaron waited for the horn to be blown so he could show his strength, Mike was already ready to begin he began to grow anxious.

Then Chiron blew the horn, Mike sword ready ran straight for Aaron. The whole arena was chanting his name, they wanted him to win, and he wanted to win. Aaron watched as Mike ran towards him, Aaron slowly raised his celestial bronze bow and pulled on the string, then an arrow of pure golden light appeared, Aaron took aim and fired. The arrow flew straight towards Mike's chest, when it connected Mike was knocked back; he landed on the ground with a huge _thump_. Everyone in the arena grew quiet, how could it end that fast they thought. No one was even counting down, Aaron watched Mike's unconscious body sprawled on the ground then turned towards the crowed and raised his fist. Finally Chiron began the countdown causing everyone to join in, but it wasn't in a cheerful or excited way, it was more of a melancholy count. They grew quiet again when they finally reached zero.

Aaron walked back to the locker room; all the other fighters just stared at him in awe. Derrick full of anger comes from behind Aaron, grabs him by the shirt and pushes him against the wall.

"What did you do? Mike better be OK if anything…anything happens to him you better pray to the gods that you're not their with me in that arena because you're the one who's going to be down on the dirt and you will never get back up." Said Derrick in a dark voice

As Derrick walked away from Aaron, Ricardo Castillo the son of Morpheus walked out into the arena moments later he was joined by Armin Zimmerman follower of Shu. Ricardo, 17, had his spear ready, his black spikey hair; dark brown eyes were covered by the large hood he had on. Armin walked out with his spear, Armin wore a simple long sleeved shirt with some regular jeans, he also had black hair, and his blue eyes studied Derrick. As the horn sounded they both ran to meet each other.

Ricardo is the first one to slash, Armin side steps and slashed back. Ricardo ducks under, rolls to Armin's right side and jabs him with the blunt end of his spear, Armin moves back clutching his stomach. Ricardo moves in for another attack, he swipes and slashes at Armin, who in return tries to evade the attacks. Ricardo keot going in for attacks while Armin evaded them and after a while Armin sees that Ricardo is growing tired, so he raises his spear and summons a strong gust of wind to knock Ricardo back. Armin runs jumps up high into the air and with an extra push from the wind he jabs the blunt end of the spear straight into Ricardo's stomach. The countdown then begins; everyone begins to grow excited again. As the count down reaches zero Armin raises his spear into the air and a huge gust of wind picks him up into the air.

Back in the locker room, Aaron goes up to Derrick and head butts him and Derrick falls on the floor with blood oozing out his nose.

"Next time you do that, I'll kill you right there in the spot and if we do meet out there I wont go easy like I did to your friend." Said Aaron and walked away

As the son of Apollo Aaron was naturally gifted with the bow and arrows, with musical and theatrical talent, and he was good looking as well, but unlike his other siblings he had a little more powers than they did. He could shoot light from his hands, the light could heal people but they could also cause them to get sick. With Apollo also being the god of plagues, Aaron could also cause minor illnesses like a cold or fever, temporary blindness, mute and deaf. He new it was only fair if he had the power to heal he should also have the opposite for balance, but he sometimes wished he was like his brothers and sisters everyone was always cruel to him. Standing alone in the corner with only his thoughts to keep him company, he didn't notice her arrive.


	5. Kissing,Punches,and Sword fights

Natasha Ann Scott "the earthly babe" as most guys in camp called her walked into the arena with a baggy orang Camp Half-Blood shirt and blue jeans that hugged her hips and butt which made the guys in the arena howl like dogs. She walked in proudly with her head up high, her long silver hunting blade, which Artemis handed to her as a bribe to join the hunter, was drawn in her hand. As she waited for her opponent to come out she thought of everything that she could use towards her advantage she was ready.

As Alison Smith walked in to the arena, she could feel everyone watching her, her Egyptian friends that came along with her to see her fight, the other Egyptian fighters and worst of all him, the boy of her dreams. Alison took deep breaths, she was nervous. Understandable for a 14 year old to feel nervous, Alison follower of Nut saw that Natasha was going to use a long silver hunting blade so instead of using her staff she pulled out her two hunting knives, Cosmo and Wanda. The horn blew and Alison with a violent war cry dashed towards Natasha.

Natasha pointed to a spot on the ground and out sprang some vines which wrapped around Alison's ankle causing her to fall. Natasha raced towards the fallen Alison and kneed her in the head as Alison was trying to get back up. Alison fell down face first, and the countdown began. When it finally reached Zero, "Natasha I love you" was being chanted by most of the guys, Natasha got embarrassed so she quickly fled into the locker room.

"Hey congrats you made it!" Said Derrick when Natasha entered

"Thanks, I was a little worried there in the begging, I thought that the vines wouldn't grow fast enough." She said, "What about you are you nervous? You're next!"

"A little, I'm up against Andrew Walker." Said Derrick

"Yeah I bet he's tough." Responded Natasha

"So is everyone else, the best of the best are here and…"

"And only one out of all can claim to be the year's greatest hero, yeah I know." Interrupted Natasha, "Anyways their calling you right now, so you better hurry up and get your but out there."

As Derrick walked out to the arena he turned and saw Aaron with a girl with black hair and silver tank top, Derrick didn't recognize her from behind, but he couldn't be thinking about Aaron now he had to concentrate on his match. Derrick brought out his lucky metallic shield and his trusty celestial bronze sword, and stood ready. When Andrew, the 16 year old son of the Roman god Aesculapius, walked out the crowed went nuts, Andrew was a crowd favorite especially amongst the girls. With his black hair, solid blue eyes, a sick black leather jacket he basically looked like a greaser from the 50's but he could pull it off. Andrew was holding a staff in one hand and an Imperial gold sword in the other. And as soon as the horn sounded, the two raced towards each other and met with a big clash. Derrick's sword met Andrew's staff and Andrew's sword met Derrick's shield. Quickly Andrew kicked Derrick's shield, causing Derrick to stagger back, then Andrew followed with a slash and smash combo. He would slash horizontally with his sword and smash vertically with his staff, Derrick blocked with his sword and shield and as soon as he did Andrew would kick him again and Derrick would again staggered back.

Last year Andrew used a more of a defensive tactic which got him all the way to the semi finals, so that was what Derrick was expecting, Andrew would be defensive but no he was all out offence now he wasn't even letting Derrick counter back. And with another kick Derrick staggered back three paces; Andrew kicked him back again and went in for a slash. Derrick felt the sting of the cut; he was to slow to block the attack. As the blood dripped from the cut on his chest, Derrick raised his shield, blocking his body, and raised his sword over his shield. Andrew saw the opening; with his staff he smacked Derrick in the knee, as Derrick fell down on one knee, Andrew smacked him again on the head and with his sword slashed Derrick's chest one more time. The countdown began.

"10…9…8…7…"

Back in the locker room Aaron could hear the countdown begin, he looked back at the girl who was staring at him with those electric blue eyes.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, why did you head butt Derrick?" She asked

"Why is he your boyfriend?" Teased Aaron

"What? No! I just want to know why you headed butt him if you knew that you could be thrown out of the competition if Chiron found out." She said

"4…3…2…"

"I don't male pride, besides he had it coming." Responded Aaron noticing that the countdown stopped at two which meant the match was still going on

"Idiot, you know what an honor it is to compete in Gladiatorum and you would just throw it away!" she yelled

"Aren't you worried that you might be coursed talking to me?" Asked Aaron

"I don't believe those rumors…"

She was interrupted by Aaron when he leaned in and kissed her, she immediately pushed him back and punched his guts.

"What in Hades…."

And another kiss, and again she gave him another punch.

"Rumors start somewhere, princess." He said as he left

"Don't you know who I am!" she yelled

"Of course I do who doesn't know Diana "The Brave" Knight, Daughter of Zeus." Aaron said leaving the conversation

"Douche bag." Said Diana with a smile

Andrew slashed and slashed and slashed, he couldn't believe that Derrick was still up after that. Derrick blocked all of the slashes but he still couldn't go for a counter, he couldn't even summon plants for help, if he did he wouldn't have time to defend himself. Andrew kicked back Derrick, then leaped towards him and with both his weapons slashed Derrick. Derrick raised his shield, and managed to block the attack but went down to a knee. Andrew raised his staff again, which left his hand with the sword open Derrick saw this and with his shield hit Andrew's hand, releasing the sword from Andrew's grip. Derrick then got back up on his feet and vertically slashed at Andrew, who blocked it with his staff, Derrick with his shield smacked Andrew across the face. Derrick then kicked Andre's knee, smacked him again with the shield, and then hit him with the flat of the sword. While Andrew was down, Derrick began stomping on Andrew he needed to make sure that Andrew didn't get back up.

The countdown finally began when Derrick stopped stomping, the crowed was ecstatic to finally see some blood run. Derrick was tired he began to breathe in heavily, his blood continued to run from where Andrew had cut him.

"…6…5…4…3…2…1..."

He was up, but how? How could he still get up? Thought Derrick, he had made sure that he couldn't get back up. As Soon as Andrew got back up he charged with only his staff as his weapon, Derrick blocked the attack with his shield and with his sword he slashed Andrew's leg, rolled to the right and then slashed Andrew's back and finally hitting him in the back of the head with his shield. The countdown began again and this time Andrew didn't get up in time. The crowd chanted Derrick's name, but he was full of sorrow Mike would never hear his name being chant. Mike didn't even have a chance to fight; he was struck down before landing a single hit. As Derrick went back to the locker room he saw that Aaron had a smile on his face, winked at Derrick and left.

"You did it!" said Natasha, "So who are you going to challenge in the next round?"

"No one, I'm accepting a challenge." He said

"Who's?" asked Natasha

"Aaron Madison's.' he said


	6. Battle of Emotions

The next match was about to begin, and Steven Garcia was getting nervous. His best friend Dennis was trying to pep talk him, but seeing how others like Mike jones and Andrew Walker were eliminated and both being better fighters than he is he couldn't help but to get a little worried especially against Damian Cross. Damian had been a finalist in the year before, after an incredible performance he was announced as the winner of last year's Gladiatorum. Steven knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight and he wasn't sure if he would even win.

"Look at me you'll be fine, just keep your distance no matter what keep your distance." Said Dennis

"Obviously, I'm not stupid." Responded Steven

"Hey what's up, I'm trying to help here." Said Dennis

"Sorry, I'm just…forget it." Said Steven

"Look I know how you're feeling; I'm up after you and I have to go against Diana." Said Dennis

'They're calling my name." said Steven, "I…I have to go."

"Good luck!" Yelled Dennis

Stepping into the arena all that Steven could think of was how badly he was going to lose, he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Damian Cross, and speaking of there in the center of the arena starring right at Steven was Damian. Damian Cross the 17 year old son of Mars, the Roman god of war. Damian had his blond hair combed back, his chaotic hazel eyes piercing straight at Steven's soul, and his twin imperial gold swords drawn out and ready for battle. Damian had a red hoodie, over a black muscle shirt and red skinny jeans. Damian had one the previous year and he was looking to maintain his reign and bring the glory for Camp Jupiter.

Steven Garcia was a first time competitor; the 14 year old son of Eros was an expert archer and charmspeaker. While Steven swayed others feelings of love to control them, Damian did the same with anger. Steven had a tight white v neck shirt and loose black jeans. Steven was breathing heavily his palms were drenched with sweat, he couldn't look Damian in the eyes and when the horn was blown.

"Relax, you're here for a reason." Said Damian

"What...I" asked Steven

"Relax, and show me why you were invited to participate in Gladiatorum show me why you over so many others are here fighting me." Responded Damian

And with that Damian charged Steven, Steven instinctually rolled to the side; he got back up and notched an arrow in his bow, took aim and fired. Damian with a smile ricochet the arrow with the flat of his sword, he charged again and this time he connected. Steven falling back shot another arrow into the sky.

"There you go, you feel better now right?" said Damian, "Your aim could still use some work though."

"Are you sure." said Steven

Damian looked up and the arrow was falling back down straight at him, he rolled to the left and the arrow landed where he previously was. Steven got back up notched another arrow and fired, and Damian again ricochet it with the flat of his sword.

Back in the locker room Aaron was sitting in the corner by himself, when Diana stormed right in front.

She said "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you mean." He responded

"The kiss you idiot, why did you kiss me?" she asked

"Don't read much into it." He said

"How could I not." She said

"' A man had given all other bliss,  
And all his worldly worth for this,  
To waste his whole heart in one kiss  
Upon her perfect lips.'" Recited Aaron, "Don't look so stunned I'm the son of Apollo remember poetry is in my blood."

Diana just stared at Aaron, he just sat there nonchalantly with a smile on his face and recited poetry to her, she didn't know what to do first he kissed her then this. So she did the first thing that came into mind, she punched him. Aaron just laughed stood up and walked away, he stopped looked back at Diana and said

"That was Tennyson by the way, in case you were wondering."

In the arena Steven kept firing arrows while Damian ricochet them off his sword, he slowly walked towards Steven while Steven walked back. Steven could feel anger growing in the pit of his stomach and knew that Damian was drawing his anger out. When all of the sudden Damian flung one of his swords at Steven and struck Steven deep in his right leg

"AaagghhhhH!" Steven cried

Damian rushed him and leaped knee first smashing straight into Steven's face knocking him out. The countdown began and ten seconds later the match was over.

"Will you stop following me?" Said Aaron

"Do you like me or something? First you kiss me then you recite poetry…"

Aaron interrupted by kissing her again.

"Teach not thy lip such scorn, for it was made  
For kissing, lady, not for such contempt.' William Shakespeare" Said Aaron

"Uh I…I um what?" Said Diana

"My mother told me if I ever wanted the affection of a girl the best way I could show it was by kissing her, the fact that she told me this when we were stealing a car and I was five didn't make much sense at the time but then the first time I saw you it totally made sense and I knew that you were the fairest of them all." Said Aaron

He unsheathe his Imperial gold foot long hunting knife that his mother gave him and handed it to Diana, she took it and saw that it was inscribed with ancient Greek letters **ΤΗΙ ΚΑΛΛΙΣΤΗΙ **

"_tē kallistē. _To the fairest" read Diana

"You're up next, good luck." Said Aaron

**Sorry that i didn't update soon i was rewriting some chapters they didn't make much sense so here you go i hope you enjoy this one. **


	7. A New Rival

Walking into the recovery room Dennis could see the losers of the previous matches; some had minor scratches and bruising while others had more serious injuries. Dennis saw Steven lying down, his nose had been broken when Damian kneed him, and Steven smiled when he saw Dennis.

"How are you doing?" Asked Steven

"I'm fine, just a broken nose and a busted lip…what about you, shouldn't you be getting ready?" responded Steven

"I had to see if you were fine, besides I'm always prepared." Said Dennis

"You have a plan." Said Steven

"I always do, anyway enough about me do you need anything?" Asked Dennis

"Don't lose." Said Steven

Back in the locker room, Catalina Cortes daughter of Venus is sitting next to Derrick she's holding his hand and playing with his fingers. Many of the other competitors don't give them a second look, they know that's the way they are what they are wondering about is the relationship between Aaron and Diana when they saw them alone in the corner.

"I can't believe there might be something between them!" Said Catalina

"Yeah, you're not alone." Said Derrick

"I mean she's a big deal, a child of the big three, she's strong, powerful, cute she could have anyone she wants and she's hanging around with _him_" said Catalina

"Are you jealous?" asked Derrick, "Because it sounds like you have a crush on her."

"I mean I have thought about it, love is love right?" she asked

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Derrick

"I hear that he has sex with naiads and nymphs, he spends most of his time with them." Said Aaron Gibbs, "Sorry to interrupt I couldn't but to over hear your conversation."

Catalina immediately let go of Derrick's hand, she scooted over to leave space for Aaron to sit down. Aaron Gibbs was also a son of Apollo, the same age of Catalina, 15, he like most of his siblings has blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt under a blue hoodie and wore blue jeans. Aaron had arrived at Camp Half-Bloods two years ago and this was his first year in the Gladiatorum, many of the girls around camp find him, like most of the other Apollo boys, attractive. Aaron took a seat next to Catalina, Derrick thought that he was sitting close to Catalina; he didn't like that at all.

"What a savage, sleeping with naiads and nymphs, but I can't blame them since any normal regular girl wouldn't _screw him_." Said Catalina

"The very thought of that disgust me, I loath sharing the same parent and name it brings me shame." Said Aaron

"Oh how I pity you." Said Derrick sarcastically

"So when is your match, I'll cheer you on." Said Catalina

"I'm almost up, in two matches I'm facing this Egyptian girl." Said Aaron

"Good luck." Said Derrick

"I don't need luck." Retorted Aaron

In the arena both competitors faced each other, Dennis Perrett the 14 year old son of Athena, had his celestial bronze sword in his left hand and a silver shield in the right. He wore a grey collar shirt, and black slacks. His glasses reflecting the sun, hiding his grey eyes and his messy blond hair, was now combed back. Dennis had competed in the Gladiatorum last year, he didn't make it out of the first round, this year he wants to change that and standing in his way is Diana daughter of Zeus.

Diana Knight had her spear and hunting knives including the one that Aaron gave her. She wore a silver tank top, cameo pants, and black hunting boots. Her short black hair covered the left side of her face; her lightning blue eyes glowed of power. Her heart was racing, not because of the match but of what happened moments ago, when the horn was blown she twirled her spear and gathered electricity in its tip and fired it at Dennis.

"Shit." Said Dennis as he rolled to the side

Dennis stood back up quickly; he placed his shield over his chest and his sword over the shield. Diana or "The Knight" as she is nicknamed fired another bolt of electricity at Dennis; the bolt hit the shield and bounced off.

"What in Hades?" Said Diana

"I knew you would use you power so I brought this shield, it can bounce of electricity." Said Dennis, "You like it?"

Diana twirled her spear again, charging up electricity, she fired a bolt right at Dennis who put up the shield again bouncing the bolt off into a different location.

"Haha I told you." Said Dennis

Diana charged at Dennis, Dennis raised his shield up to his chest and got ready to block her attack. Diana leaped up and stabbed with her spear; Dennis blocked the attack with his shield and slashed with his sword with the other end of the spear Diana blocked the attack. Diana kicked Dennis back, then she slashed, Dennis again blocked but before he could counter Diana kicked him back again. She stepped in closer and slashed, this time it connected with Dennis's chest. Dennis was now bleeding from where he was slashed; he was on one knee, his shield over his body to protect himself, Dennis was calculating his next move. Diana took one of hunting knives and charged it with electricity and threw it down near Dennis, she did the same with the other knives until a circle formed around Dennis. Dennis kept bleeding, he wasn't able to think straight the lost of blood was getting to him, so he did the first thing that came to mind he threw his shield at Diana like if he was Captain America, the shield bounced off her chest knocking her down. Dennis Slowly got up on his feet and raised his sword, before he could attack Diana raised her hand and closed it into a fist, the knives around Dennis released bolts of electricity at Dennis. Dennis fell down and the countdown started.

In the locker room the other competitors heard the countdown begin, Aaron Madison with his back against the wall was approached by his brother, Aaron Gibbs. Both Aaron's stared at each other.

"I hope you're ready because after I win I'm going to challenge you in the next round." Said Aaron Gibbs

"Well you better hope that you win this round and the next because I'm challenging Derrick, and I get to pick first than you." Said Aaron Madison

"What if he refuses the challenge?" responded the other Aaron

"He wont." Simply said Aaron Madison

_5…4…3…2…1….0…Aaaaaaaaggggghhghghhh_

"Looks like the match is over, I hope your girlfriend won." Said Aaron Gibbs before walking away

Aaron watched the entrance hoping that Diana was the one walking in, moments later she walked in looking around for him and spotted him they walked towards each other and embraced. Moments before her match Diana realized that she did some what shared the same feelings that Aaron felt for her, every other boy seemed to be threatened sometimes even scared of her, but not him he had the balls to steal kisses from her and she respected that, and the fact that he was good looking didn't hurt. Diana didn't really care of the rumors around, she knew they weren't real, she proved they weren't real. She had touched him and stood close to him and nothing bad happened to her. Everyone else however stood far away as possible away from him, and if given the chance they would try to hurt Aaron in the arena.


	8. One vs Nine

_Let's go Robyn… Let's go Robyn… Let's go Robyn…_

The crowd chanted Robyn Black's name as she stepped into the arena, a crowd favorite and Gladiatorum veteran, Robyn is a top contender to be in the finals. Robyn is a skilled warrior she is able to use a bow and arrow with proficiency, she also uses twin swords and a small dagger all made of stygian iron. As Robyn stood in the center, Chiron announced her opponent.

Jacob smith, follower of Nephthys, stepped into the arena. A small crowd of Egyptians started to cheer for him. Jacob was a master of water magic, his weapon ff choice is a bow staff. He wears the typical magician robes, he has his long black hair in a pony tail, his lime green eyes studied Robyn. He walked to the center as well and stood in a weird fighting stance. His knees were bended his bow staff was pointed at Robyn and his other hand was high above his head. When the horn was blown, he let out a blast of water.

Robyn rolled to the side, stabbed the ground and summoned three skeleton soldiers at her side. She ordered them to surround Jacob, who in return blasted one of them back with water, the skeleton fell into a bundle of bones then it got back up putting itself back together. One of the other skeleton went in to attack Jacob, who blocked the skeleton's attack with his bow staff. Jacob then smashed the skull of the skeleton and blasted it with water. And again the skeleton put itself back together, Robyn then charge at Jacob who was distracted by the skeletons. She knocked him off his feet, and with the flat of one of her swords she slapped his head. Before he could blast her with water, a skeleton knocked his bow staff out of his hand and the other two started to hit him with the flat of their swords. Robyn then started to kick Jacob, who was now curled up in a ball.

Blood started to run down Jacobs's head, every time he would get hit in the head some blood would spray off. Robyn kept kicking him and the skeletons kept slapping him, Jacob then raised his hands and water blasted out of them, he sent Robyn and her skeleton warriors back flying, but not with out taking a couple of more hits to the head and his ribs. Jacob clutched his left ribs and saw as Robyn and her minions got back up, she stabbed the ground again and six more skeleton warriors rose up, there were nine now. Jacob slowly got back up, and accepted his fate. Robyn and her nine skeleton minions attacked Jacob, when they were done the skeleton warriors finally broke down. The countdown soon began after.

In the locker room Aaron Gibb heard the countdown and knew that his match was about to begin, he looked at his opponent and smiled. He had to admit she was kind of cute; her boobs could be a little bigger though. He stared at her and took in her appearance, her long golden-blond hair, her fiery orange eyes, a light tan skin. She was lean and fit; she wore a dark green cameo shirt, with a black vest over it, a white skirt, which was barely bigger than a mini skirt, and she had a nice pair of combat boots.

5…4…3…2…1…

Frua Suno heard the countdown end and the cheers of the crowd which meant her match was next, she looked and saw that her opponent was starring at her. He saw that she saw him starring at her so he smiled and Frua smiled back too. She knew that this would be a quick match; she didn't feel like going out there to fight. She heard Chiron announce her opponents name, Aaron Gibb, she stood up and got ready to face her challenger.


	9. Battle of the exploding Suns

Aaron Gibbs the self-proclaimed favorite and strongest son of Apollo walked into the arena his head was held high, proud and full of arrogance. He walked out with his bow and a quiver full of high tech arrows, which was a present from his father on his 13 birthday. Aaron Gibbs was a crowd a favorite, amongst the girls and some guys, in reality Aaron Gibbs was amongst the weakest of the competitors. He was a great shot; he could shoot an apple of your head from 200 yards, but in the ring and in close combat he would be in trouble.

Frua Suno was called next to come to the arena; Frua is a follower of Khepri, Ra's morning aspect, which made her a powerful magician and a top contender. This was Frua's first Gladiatorum, but unlike the other first year competitors, Frua was expected to go really far in the competition. Frua stepped into the arena with a sling as a weapon, which confused many in the crowd. The small group of magicians in the audience was chanting Frua's name, and as the horn was blown Frua shot dung from her sling.

"Shit?" said Aaron Gibbs as he stepped aside and saw that the dung exploded once it hit the floor, "Shit!"

Everyone was shocked to see what happened, if he hadn't stepped aside, Aaron Gibbs would've been toast. Frua shot two more dung balls from her sling, Aaron Gibbs rolled to the side and felt the explosion behind him, Aaron reached back into his quiver grabbed three arrows and shot them at the same time. Frua ducked and rolled under the arrows, which exploded where she was once standing. The match had become a game to see who could blow up the other first. Frua slung two more exploding balls of dung at Aaron and Aaron shot two exploding arrows, the projectiles connected in mid-air and exploded. Frua knew that Aaron wasn't good at close combat so she raced towards Aaron while the explosion occurred, Aaron couldn't see through the smoke and cloud of dirt so he reached for three more exploding arrows and shot them just incase.

As Frua ran for Aaron she heard the sound of arrows, when Aaron was looking for the arrows in the quiver, she guessed that he was going to fire arrows at her so she stopped running and squatted. Moments later three arrows whooshed past her head and exploded somewhere behind her, and then she continued to charge at Aaron. Aaron was blind sided by a tackle from Frua; he wasn't expecting her tackling him. She was on top of him, sitting in his chest, punching him and back handing him. She reached for some arrows from his quiver and placed them around him, she quickly got up and slung a dung ball at him, Aaron rolled to the side as the dung ball hit where he was and exploded, causing arrows to explode or fly randomly in the arena.

One of the arrows was a foam arrow, which covered the opponent in sticky foam and didn't allow them to move, it had hit Frua who now couldn't move. Another arrow which was a regular arrow had pierced Aaron's right leg, which now couldn't get up because of it. Aaron was trying to take the arrow out from his leg while Frua was trying to get herself out of the sticky foam, who ever was free from their trap gained the upper hand to finish off their opponent. Aaron was beginning to scream in agony from trying to slowly pull the arrow free from his leg, if he could he could just heal himself and take out Frua. The more Frua struggled the more stuck she became; Frua concentrated took a deep breath and remembered her Teachers favorite spell, aimed at a spot near Aaron and chanted the spell.

"Ha-di" said Frua

The spot where she concentrated exploded, and the blast was strong enough to send Aaron flying through the air and knocking him out when he landed. The crowd was in awe, and then they started to cheer and finally started the countdown. Once they had reached zero, the Apollo kids came to free Frua and to check on Aaron.

In the locker room the final competitors were getting ready to fight next, everyone was excited that the first day was over and that the next round of 12 was tomorrow. The next round was a challenge round, anyone could challenge a person to a fight, but if the challenge was refused then they would have to pick another until their challenge is accepted. The round of 12 goes on until only 2 are left for the final round. And then the better of those 2 will be given the title of the year's best hero.


	10. Round One Ends

Euphemia Kadence Mathews or Effie for short is the 17 year old daughter of hades and half sister of Robyn; Effie is also a top contender and a veteran competitor. Effie was at one point the winner of the competition; she lost her title when she was unable to compete due to an injury during a quest a month before the start of the competition. Now Effie is determined to recapture her title and show why the Greeks are supreme over all the others. Effie stepped into the arena, she wore a ash grey leather jacket with the sleeves up mid way on her forearm, she had a tight, black tank top under with tight black jeans and a black leather belt around her waist. Her long black hair tied in a bun, her stygian iron sword in one hand ready for the match to begin.

Effie's opponent McKenzie Morgan, daughter of Mars, entered in the arena her gladius already drawn, she seemed eager to begin. McKenzie was younger than Effie, but McKenzie was around the same height as Effie. McKenzie's green eyes almost seemed as if they were turning red, her wavy black hair was lose and flowing in the wind, when the horn blew both of them charged at each other. When the two girls clashed the crowed roared, McKenzie a wild blood thirsty swordsman savagely slashed and stabbed at Effie, while Effie blocked and countered against her opponent and actually drawing blood which seemed to enrage McKenzie even more.

McKenzie kicked Effie back, then McKenzie leaped up and slashed at Effie, who ducked and rolled, stabbed the ground and 9 zombie like creatures rose from the ground. Robyn summons skeletons while Effie summons zombies; it is one of the many small things that differs the two sisters. The zombies raced towards McKenzie and started to attach her, Effie shadow traveled behind McKenzie, while she was busy defending against the zombies. Effie stabbed McKenzie in the leg, and knocked her on top of her head with the butt of her sword. McKenzie was knocked out and the crowed loved it.

The next two matches were fast ones, Jake Jones the son of Auster used his ability to control winds and beat Miranda Mantia a follower of Sobek. He used his power and flew over Miranda, who was unable to hit Jake with her water magic, Jake used the winds to raise up Miranda and knock her back crashing down. Catalina Cortez, daughter of Venus and Derrick's crush, fought against Edith Falk follower of Thoth. The match didn't last long, Catalina ended up charm speaking Edith to drop her weapons allowing Catalina to easily knocking out Edith. And with that it signified the end of the first round of Gladiatorum. Tomorrow the round of 12 will determine who moves on to the final 2.


	11. Round of Twelve:Respect

The twelve left standing from round one lined up facing Chiron, the first to step forward was Will Jefferson the victor in the first match of round one. Chiron looked at him, the crowed cheered and chanted his name _Will, Will, Will_. As Chiron raised his hand the crowed calmed down and Chiron loudly spoke.

"Will Jefferson, son of Hebe who do you wish to challenge?"

"I wish to challenge Damian Cross!" Said Will boldly

"Damian Cross, son of Mars do you accept the challenge?" Asked Chiron

"I accept!" said Damian

The crowed roared for they knew that this was going to be a good match to start things off.

"Now for those of you who are new here, let me explain the round of twelve. From order of match winners, the competitors challenge one another until two are left remaining. If one does not accept a challenge then the challenger must choose another to challenge. You can use anything left behind from the previous round and matches as how you see fit" Chiron Explained, "Now let's get the first match started, Grover blow the horn!"

Will and Damian were the only two left in the arena, and once the horn blew the two warriors rushed each other. Will with his celestial bronze sword and Damian with his imperial twins swords, clashed in the center. Both Damian and Will kicked at each other knocking one another back, both of the boys smiled at each other, before swinging their swords again. Damian still having one sword free swung at Will, Will quickly pushed the other sword down and swung to intercept the other, cutting Damian's chin. Taken by surprise of Will's speed, Damian stepped back and Will to the chance to go on the offensive. He slashed and swung his sword, Damian kept blocking and stepping back getting a few cuts on his arms.

"I think Damian might have met his match." Said Robyn

"I don't know I think he's still in this." Said Diana

Both of the girls along with the others were watching the match from the locker room, everyone had gathered to see who would win or as some would put it how Damian would win. The crowed of competitors watched as their two comrades fiercely clashed and slashed at each other, the locker room filled with gasps, oohs and aahs when ever Will or Damian made a daring move on the other.

In the arena Will had pinned Damian between the wall of the arena and Will, Will Slashed his sword at Damian, who could only block the attacks. With no room to evade or go around Will Damian was trapped. Will continued his assault, intensifying his swings as the battle went on his rage was begging to build duo due to Damian's aura, but even with Will becoming more reckless with every passing moment, Will's power to instantly heal himself however kept him from getting tired and injured.

Damian was now on one knee with his swords blocking an attack from above, Will was close to victory he felt it but then it happened. Before Will could react, Damian had rolled to Will's left; Will out of balance was left opened for an attack. Damian with one of his twin swords slashed Will's back and with the other knocked Will on the back of his head with the butt of the sword. As Will Fell to his knees the slash on his back was already beginning to heal, still a little dizzy from the blow to his head Will Couldn't defend himself from Damian's next move. Damian punched Will's gut took hold of his head and pulled him down, Damian then wrapped his legs around Will's neck. Damian had gotten Will in a triangle choke, Will desperately gasping for air was trying to free himself by trying to reach an arrow which was a bit out of his reach, but in the end he passed out. Damian got up but fell down to his knees and saw that he was bleeding. Will had reached the arrow and was only ably to stab Damian's right leg right before passing out; the adrenaline and the other pain he felt from injuries were the factor that didn't allow him to feel Will stabbing him.

Will had earned Damian's earnest respect, and as Damian was helped out of the arena he took a last look at the unconscious Will and smiled.


	12. The Wrong Challenge

As Will was taken into the infirmary, Damien Went back to the center of the arena. The other remaining ten competitors stepped out and joined him in the center, all facing Chiron awaiting the centaur's orders.

"Aaron Madison you are next to challenge anyone you wish." Said Chiron

"I would like to challenge…"

Derrick tensed up; he knew that Aaron would challenge him, why wouldn't he, Derrick has threatened Aaron. Derrick clenched his fist, his heart pounded faster, and he began to breath heavy. As Derrick readied himself to step forward and accept Aaron's challenge, Aaron's request had shocked him.

"…Natasha Ann Scott, daughter of Demeter."

"Very well, and do you Natasha daughter of Demeter accept the challenge?" Asked Chiron

Derrick looked to his half sister and secretly hoped that she wouldn't, he wanted to face Aaron, he wanted to fight Aaron, and he anted to go and humiliate and harm Aaron just like how Aaron did to Derrick's best friend, Mike.

"I accept do challenge." Answered Natasha

Derrick and the other competitors left the arena back into the locker room, everyone went into their little cliques they had formed, and Catalina approached Derrick with a flirtatious giggle. The daughter of Venus wrapped herself around Derrick's back.

"What's wrong Hun?" she whispered into his ear

"Not now Cat!" Derrick said Annoyed

For the first time Derrick wasn't Drooling for Catalina, he wasn't falling for her every word and every move. Derrick was more concerned with the match about to take place. Catalina with a defeated and shocked grunt sat down.

Back in the arena Aaron and Natasha Met in the center of the Arena, Aaron with his trusty bow, that shoots arrows of pure light, and Natasha and her celestial bronze sword were ready to do battle. As the horn blew Natasha swung her sword and slashed at Aaron, who side stepped her attack and smacked her across the face with his bow. Natasha stumbled back, there was a bow shaped red mark on her check where the bow hit her, Natasha now furious angrily slashed at Aaron who side steps all of her attacks. Aaron spun behind Natasha and smacked her on the back of her head, Natasha turned and faced Aaron and tried to stab him. Aaron Side stepped and with his bow knocked Natasha's sword out of her hand and elbowed her in the face. Natasha fell back, her vision was blurry, Aaron aimed his bow as an arrow of pure golden light appeared he was about to fire when a tree branch appeared and tossed Aaron threw the air. The tree branch trapped Aaron under it, Natasha got up and picked up her sword, she slowly walked to Aaron. As Aaron struggled to get free, Natasha was now standing over him she was closing her hand and as she did the tree branch began to squeeze Aaron. Aaron was now struggling to breath, as the branch got tighter and tighter.

"Did you really think that I was going to be easy?' said Natasha

"From the stories I've heard you give it up faster than a child of Aphrodite, slut." Responded Aaron with a wink

'Aaaaaghhhh!" Screamed Natasha closing her fist

The tree branch was now closing on Aaron, when all of the sudden smoke started to come out of the branch and then a bright light blew through the branch. Aaron's fist punctured the whole making it bigger, Natasha was startled and lost her concentration, Aaron managed to free himself by making wholes through out the branch with his beans of light and stood up.

"You really thought you were about to win didn't you?" said Aaron

Aaron roundhouse kicked Natasha, knocking her on the ground and shot an arrow at her knocking her out. As the countdown began, Derrick ran to Natasha. Aaron looked back and smiled Derrick grew angry and saw Aaron smile at him and when the countdown finally reached zero Derrick ran up to Aaron.

"You bastard, this is between me and you why did you bring her into this?" Said Derrick

'I don't know what you're talking about; this is a competition you're supposed to take others out. Do you think that there's a beef between you and me?" Said Aaron

"Of course there is, I even threated you just you wait 'till I get to challenge someone I'm gunning for you." Said Derrick

"You take everything personal go ahead and try, I'll squash you like a bug just like I did to your friend, just like I did your sister, just like how I'm going to do to that girl you like, Catalina was it right, and just how I'm going to do to you." Said Aaron walking away


	13. A Shocked Challenge of the Undead

After Natasha was taken away from the arena the competitors lined up again ready to continue the competition. The crowd was quiet all anticipating the next match, Chiron looked down at the fighters each one brave and special in their own and unique way. The small Egyptians supporters were proud of their comrades for making it this far, the Romans knew that they would have the most competitors making it to the end, and the Greeks had all their hopes on their heroes it was their home turf and no one but a Greek should win the Gladiatorum this year. It was now Derrick's turn to challenge someone, it was supposed to be his sister but she was eliminated by Aaron so now he will challenge Aaron and get his revenge for Mike and Natasha.

"Derrick James son of Demeter who will you challenge?" asked Chiron

"I will challenge Aaron Madison." Said Derrick stepping forward

"Aaron Madison son of Apollo do you accept the challenge?" asked Chiron

"No!" Replied Aaron

Everyone in the crowd gasped, the other competitors all looked at Aaron. You could deny a challenge but no one ever did before it was a sign of disrespect and to some weakness. There was a slight smile on Aaron's face as he looked at Derrick, Derrick had a shocked looked on his face he was sure Aaron would accept no one has ever said no before.

"Err very well then, Derrick who do you wish to challenge this time?" Asked Chiron

"I…I…challenge Diana Knight." Said Derrick

"Diana Knight daughter of Zeus do you accept?"

"I do!" she replied

As the other competitors left, Aaron kissed Diana on her cheek and walked past Derrick and winked. After everyone else had left the horn blew and both the competitors charged at each other. Diana used her spear and slashed at Derrick, who blocked with his shield. Derrick countered with his sword but Diana side stepped and slashed again. Derrick blocked, took a step back and went in for another slash, Diana blocked with the frame of her spear and went in for a stab but derrick side stepped and countered with his shield. He smacked Diana with the side of the shield, she stumbled back a bit and Derrick went in for a slash. Diana rolled to the left and ended up behind Derrick she spun her spear and charged it up with electricity, Derrick turned around but it was too late Diana blasted him with a jolt of lightning sending Derrick flying and landing with a loud thump.

_10...9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0 AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH_

The crowed roared as the countdown ended, everyone loved seeing Diana use her lightning it was one of those sights that never gets old it amazes you and dazzles you. Diana raised her spear and the crowed loved it everyone was on their feet and chanting her name. As the crowed settled down the other competitors joined Diana.

"Robyn Black who do you wish to challenge?" asked Chiron

"I challenge Aaron Madison." She said

"Aaron Madison son of Apollo, do you accept?" asked Chiron

"I do." Said Aaron

As soon as everyone left the match immediately started, Robyn took out her twin swords and charged at Aaron. Aaron just stood there waiting for her to come, once Robyn was close she slashed with one of her swords but Aaron side stepped, Robyn slashed with her other sword and Aaron ducked under the sword and rolled to the right of Robyn. Robyn stepped back and took a deep breath; she went in again and started to slash at Aaron. Aaron side stepped the first couple of attacks but then rolled to the side when one of Robyn's attacks connected with his shoulder.

"Ha what's wrong?" taunted Robyn

"Oh you know I'm just bleeding." Responded Aaron

"I'm going to crush you no more playing around!" said Robyn

"What you got a crush on me? Sorry but I already have a girlfriend." Responded Aaron

Robyn turned red and let out a violent scream, she stabbed the ground with both of her swords and whispered _serve me!_ The ground shook and cracks appeared, from out of the ground skeleton warriors climbed out. In total 16 skeleton warriors appeared before Aaron all ready to chop him up into pieces.

"Interesting, well played bringing them out, so you basically need undead help in order to beat me is that it?" taunted Aaron taking out his magic bow

"Attack him!" Said Robyn

The skeleton warriors charged at Aaron, Aaron fired his light arrows and every time one connected the undead warrior fell into dust, one of the warriors came from Aaron's left and tried to attack. Aaron rolled out of the way and fired an arrow at the warrior, the others attacked like a hoard of zombies but Aaron turned all of them into dust. Robyn snuck behind Aaron while he was fighting her undead army, Robyn raised her sword and was about to attack when Aaron rolled out of the way, swept her off her feet and fired two arrows at her, knocking her out.

"I saw your shadow when you were sneaking up behind me, the sun gave you away." Said Aaron to an unconscious Robyn, "Next time watch were your shadow is."


	14. Riding the Winds

Chiron cleared his throat; everyone in the crowed looked at him, all of the fighters awaited for Chiron to say something. Chiron looked down and felt a little embarrassed; he cleared his throat again and began to speak.

"It has come to my attention that I skipped over a fighter, err I apologize for that." Said Chiron embarrassed, "Anyway Armin Zimmerman who do you wish to challenge?"

"Its ok sir I get that a lot." Responded Armin chuckling, "And I wish to challenge Jake Jones."

"Jake Jones son of Auster do you accept?" Asked Chiron

"I do." Responded Jake

As the other competitors left the arena, Aaron walked over to Diana and took her hand she looked at him and smiled. The other competitors gave them looks, Aaron looked back at the two competitors who were about to duel and smiled.

"This is going to be a good one." Aaron said, "Both of them available to use the wind as weapons."

"Yeah you're right." Responded Diana

"I'll meet you inside ok I have to go apologize to someone." Aaron said

"Who?" She asked

"Natasha, I called her a slut." Responded Aaron shyly

"Yeah you should." She said back

Mean while in the arena the match had began Armin swiped his staff and a gust of wind move towards Jake, Jake also swipes and he makes his own gust of wind. Both of the wind attacks meet in a brutal collision creating a small tornado where they met. Armin takes to the sky and swipes' again sending more wind slashes at Jake, Jake also takes to the sky evading the attacks and flies towards Armin. Jake with his celestial bronze sword slashes at Armin who blocks the attack with his staff. Jake summons the southern winds and blast Armin with huge wave of wind, Armin gets blown back, but manages to go above the strong southern wind and sends a strong wave of wind of his own which sends Jake back. The two boys then create a tornado around them and fly towards each other; they clash weapons and the wind around them sends of a huge blast that shakes the arena. The small tornadoes around the boys grow, engulfing the boys. The now large tornadoes clash sending gust of violent winds everywhere.

In the recovery room Aaron Madison walks in and sees Natasha Ann Scott, he walks towards her and he notices that Derrick James was in the bed next to hers. Derrick however was asleep as he got closer, Natasha sees him and she gets an evil look on her face. Aaron shyly pulls a chair by her bed and starts fiddling with his thumbs.

"I came here to apologize, it wasn't my intention to call you a slut but to be fair you were crushing me with a giant tree branch hehe, all jokes aside I'm sorry I'm really am." Said Aaron

"Why are you bad to my brother?" asked Natasha forcefully

"I'm not; he takes everything personal that's a big flaw it could get him killed." Said Aaron, "This is a competition you can't take things here personal, I was going to challenge him but what would be the point it would only make things worse, I was going to accept his challenge but it would only make things worse. He would've lost and this thing he thinks is going between us would get worse."

"Then why did you behave badly with him, like you were antagonizing him?" Asked Natasha

"Maybe because I was, we all have roles to play, life is like a big play and we, we are just actors in this big stage we call life. We were born with roles or given them, I was given the role of the bad guy, not an evil bad guy but like someone you should avoid a bad influence bad guy, and I accepted it and I play it well." Explained Aaron

"That's a sad way to look at life." Said Natasha

"I guess it is, I never knew my biological mother I was adopted by a goddess and she loved me like a mother although she didn't have to, I never knew a home or had friends we lived on the road traveling the country never staying in one place sleeping in cheap motels or in the car at the side of the road when there was no town near by, and when I came here I thought that would all change, I was wrong. I may have a place to stay now but no one to talk to, no one to be friends with, you all avoid me." Said Aaron, "So maybe life is sad, but I wouldn't change anything I love my mother Eris, I love my father and I now have Diana life is beginning to look good for once."

Aaron smiled and got up Natasha felt guilty she never knew about his life before camp no one did, as Aaron walked out of the room Derrick turned and faced his sister he had been awake the whole time listening to their conversation, as much as Natasha was feeling guilty Derrick felt it more.

Back in the arena the two tornadoes surrounding the boys had subsided, leaving two tired and sweating boys behind. Jake charged at Armin, Armin summoned a gust and blew Jake back that attack left Armin light headed. Armin's magical energy was running low sooner or later he would burn out; Jake on the other hand quickly got back on his feet and with the winds flew towards Armin. Armin seeing no choice charged at Jake spinning his staff gathering as much wind around the staff as possible and when the two wind boys met a huge violent explosion of wind blew the two boys back hitting the walls of the arena; the whole crowd felt a wave of wind hitting them almost getting them off their feet.

The two boys laid on the ground, the crowd screamed of excitement they stood on their feet and seeing that neither of the boys was getting up they began the countdown.

_10…9…8_ nothing was happening the boys were seemingly knocked out

_7…6…5_ Jake begins to move, he slowly drags his body against the wall to help himself to get up.

_4…3…2_ Jake falls down face first, mean while Armin using his staff begins to get up, slowly but surely getting up.

_1…_ Armin falls down on his back.

_0…_ neither of the boys have gotten up, both of the boys are still on the ground the crowd is excited still cheering and roaring, and since neither of the boys got up it is considered a draw but unfortunately neither of the boys goes through. The crowd doesn't care they just witnessed the most intense and thrilling match, they enjoyed every crazy moment of it.

Back in the locker room Aaron sees Damian Cross and notices that his leg isn't completely healed, Aaron knows that the leg will affect Damian in the competition and will cost Damian a chance to compete in the championship. As Aaron and the other competitors go back to the arena to find out what the next match be, Damian limps out with out a word or a wince of pain.


	15. amber is the color of your energy

As the last Egyptian in the competition Frua Suno had a lot of pressure on her to carry on. As she looked around she saw incredibly strong demigods, one was a child of Zeus, another daughter of the underworld, a son of the war god, daughter of the goddess of love, and finally the son of the god of the sun. It was now her turn to challenge someone and if she choose incorrectly she would be out of the tournament.

"Frua Suno who do you wish to challenge?" Asked the Centaur

She looked at the remaining competitors; there was only one person that she could possibly win against. Well two to be more precise, but one of them was well rested and hadn't had a match yet while the other already had two matches and was exhausted.

"I challenge Aaron Madison." Responded Frua

"Aaron Madison do you accept?" asked Chiron

"I do." Replied Aaron

Frua turned to Aaron, during one of his previous matches he was being crushed by a giant tree branch so she knew that his ribs must be injured. Frua decided that if she wanted to win that she would have to target his ribs; the only problem was that she wasn't an up close fighter and he wouldn't allow her to get close by using his arrows. When the horn was blown Aaron charged at her, which at first surprised Frua but then she was overjoyed she felt like she had this in the bag, he was actually coming towards her this was going to be way to easy. Frua got ready, she waited to make her move and as soon as Aaron got close she rolled to the left and she let out a crazy kick. The kick however didn't land in fact Aaron caught her kick, she looked back at him and he just had a smile on his face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass?" Aaron said smiling, "Are those black panties I see under that miniskirt, my my aren't you full of surprises."

Frua got furious her eyes held a flame; she imagined Aaron's head explode. She said she wasn't going to do this so early in the competition but he embarrassed her, he saw up her skirt that perv. Frua took in a deep breath and then began to glow; she was no levitating off the ground Aaron no longer holding her foot. Frua went into her Avatar form; she was surrounded in her aura in the shape of a giant warrior with the head of a scarab.

"Yup full of surprises." Said Aaron

Aaron stared in amazement as the 13 foot tall Avatar that Frua summoned was about to swat at him, Aaron jumped back as the Avatars hand swooshed near Aaron. Aaron took aim and fired a light arrow but it didn't seem to affect Frua, Frua smiled and took out her sling and so did her Avatar. The Avatar slung a cannon ball type of thing at Aaron, Aaron ran away as far as he could and as the projectile hit the ground it released a huge explosion.

"Great, now what do I do?" said Aaron to himself

Another projectile came towards Aaron and again Aaron ran as far as possible, but this time he had an idea. As Frua kept sending exploding cannonballs towards Aaron, Aaron was now running towards her, Frua saw what he was doing and started to back away, but it was too late Aaron had reached her and she no longer could sling anything at him because if she did she would get caught in the explosion. Aaron knew that this was only temporary, and then Frua tried to kick him , he rolled out of the way and then she tried to stomp on him and again he rolled out of the way.

"Hey do you want to kill me or something?" asked Aaron

Frua ignored him as she kept trying to kick and stomp him, Aaron fired two more arrows and still they didn't harm Frua. Aaron didn't know what to do his arrows weren't working his knives probably wouldn't work either he was out of options the only thing left to do was the thing Aaron hated the most. Aarons willed his body to glow; a bright gold light appeared around him Aaron really hated to do this.

"_Whoa amber is the color of your energy." _Aaron began to sing, he really hated to do this

"_Whoa shades of gold displayed naturally."_ He continued

As Aaron sang the light around him glowed brighter, Frua couldn't help but to stare everyone in the arena couldn't help but to just stare. Aaron used this technique to mesmerize his opponents almost like a hypnotizing affect that the sirens have. Anyone seeing and hearing him let their guard down; they grew to him like a plant to the sun. Frua's Avatar form disappeared, she felt a warm sensation filling her body, she felt tingles like if a million ants were crawling all over her. Aaron being the son of Apollo, the god of medicine he was gifted with most of his fathers healing abilities so Aaron's light also healed others and now since his whole body glowed he was healing Frua and everyone else near by his light.

"Got you now." Aaron suddenly said

Aaron drew his bow and fired an arrow at Frua, it connected with her chest, she was thrown back by the impact and the countdown then began. Aaron stopped glowing, he really hated doing that he hated anyone seeing him glow it made him feel embarrassed, since none of the other Apollo kids could do what he could. As soon as the countdown ended, Aaron looked at the crowd and he saw that all of them were in tears, they were crying, he really hated doing that now. As the countdown ended the crowed clapped with ecstasy, the other fighters went to the arena and stared at Aaron.

"Yes, well now that that's over lets continue shall we." Said Chiron, "Now, Diana Knight who do you challenge?"

"I challenge Catalina Cortez" said Diana

"Catalina Cortez Daughter of Venus do you accept the challenge?"

"I do." Said Catalina

The others left the arena, Catalina hadn't had any match so she was fresh and the same with Effie Mathews, but Effie was the daughter of Hades so Diana didn't feel like facing a tough opponent early on and leaving Catalina fresh. It would be ridiculous if Catalina won the Gladiatorum with out fighting anyone in the round of twelve, So Diana was ready and Catalina was ready and when the horn blew it was on.

Back in the locker room the other three remaining competitors sat around in a huddle, the other two were starring at Aaron they still hadn't gotten over him glowing and singing in a fighting competition.

"If you're going to ask something go ahead and ask it, but don't just stare at me like I'm a freak show." Said Aaron

"Ok then what in Hades was that glowy thing you did back there?" asked Effie the daughter of Hades

"What's the best way to explain this?" asked Aaron to himself, "Well you know how once in a while a child of Hephaestus is born and can throw fire and stuff, well I'm like that once in a while a child of Apollo is born and…"

"Glows?" Interrupted Effie

"Let him finish." Said Damian

"More or less, you know how Apollo is the god of Medicine and light well being his son I inherited some of those abilities. I can emit light and heal people, what you saw back there was a technique I developed it's supposed to be used in the field when there's a large group of people that are injured I sing and glow and that heals them all at once." Explained Aaron

"Ok but why sing?" asked Damian

"It's the only way I know how to make my whole body glow, and it also helps calm down the injured it mesmerizes them." Continued Aaron

"What other powers do you have, can you see in the future?" asked Effie

"No, that's to much power and responsibility for anyone you have to be chosen like the oracle, no I can only emit light, heal others and um… cause minor diseases." Said Aaron

"What?!" said Damian and Effie in unison

"Well aside from being the god of light, medicine, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy my father is also the god of plagues so I inherited that as well." Said Aaron shyly

"So let me get this straight being able to see into the future is too much power but causing diseases isn't?" said Effie sarcastically

"Well not major ones I can just make you vomit, sick with a fever or cold, blind you or give you cramps,." Explained Aaron, "And you're talking about too much power, you can raise zombies from the dead, shadow travel, speak to the dead and who knows what else."

"Touché." Reply Effie

"You can give cramps?" said Damian

"That's all you got out of this?" said Effie chuckling

Mean while back in the arena the match was already over, Catalina tried to use charm speak but unknown to her Diana had covered her years with year plugs. Diana charged up electricity and sired it at Catalina which was to shocked that her speak charm didn't work that she didn't moved. So Diana one the match and the crowd was roaring and chanting her name. Aaron and the two other competitors entered the arena, the crowd got more excited the final four had been decided. Aaron son of Apollo, Diana daughter of Zeus, Euphemia Mathews daughter of Hades, and Damian Cross son of Mars two of them would go on into the finals and one would go on and win it all.


End file.
